Dark Cloud  An Adventure of Love
by MadScientistV
Summary: This follows the game. I created a character named Ahku for Toan to fall in love with on the adventure. I do not own Dark Cloud, it belongs to Sony. I do own Ahku though, he is my character. I rated the story T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Norune Village

Toan cautiously stepped around the corner of one of the levels in the Divine Beast Cave. He was on the second level and was very suspicious of dark places.

"Okay… safe." Toan found he was very wrong as a Dasher was dashing his way. "Aaah… no it's not safe!" He readied his sword. "Heeey! I can defeat you!" He said and killed the monster and grinned in triumph. "I think I'm getting the hang of this."

The young hero continued down the dimly lit corridor and soon ran into a new enemy, Yammich.

"What the hell is that?" He asked himself as he readied his sword once again. He killed the monster and collected the treasure near by. "Yes! Map!" He yelled happily as he held the map up in the air. He turned the corner after stashing the map somewhere within his pockets and promptly found himself on the ground. "Ouff!"

"Owie!" Cried out another male's voice, which sounded feminine.

Toan shook his head and looked across from himself at the person he'd bumped into. The boy had shoulder length golden brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing an outfit similar to Toan's, only a brown pair of pants, black boots and a black shirt under a green and light brown shawl. The Atlamillia holder blinked as he looked this boy up and down after the boy had stood up and brushed his clothes off. The boy shook his hair out and looked down at Toan. Toan couldn't help but blush.

"Are you okay, can you stand?" The boy asked worriedly.

Toan blinked. "Uh… yes. I'm fine." He replied and stood up and brushed his own clothes off, and then picked his dagger up. He then watched as the boy picked his bow and quiver of arrows up. "So… uh… what're you doing here?"

"Well… after that… thing… attacked… I ran in here." The boy replied.

"Who are you? This is a small village and I know everyone in Norune, but I've never seen you before."

"My name is Ahku." The boy, Ahku, smiled. "I migrated here recently."

"Ah." Toan whispered. It was silent for a moment as the two stared at each other. "How'd you get in here?"

. "Uh… I… followed… you."

"You followed me?" Toan asked, slightly angry. 'He must know about the fairy king then.' Toan thought.

"… Yes. I'm sorry. But I want to find my father." Ahku said sadly.

The young hero couldn't help but feel bad for sounding angry with the new comer.

"How old are you Ahku?"

"Fourteen." Ahku replied. "You didn't give me your name."

"I'm Toan." Toan replied with a smile. Ahku smiled back. "I… I'll help you find your father."

"You will?!" Ahku's eyes lit up.

Toan nodded. "I will."

"Oh thank you!" Ahku yelled and glomped Toan to the ground, his arms around Toan's neck.

"Eh!" Toan grunted as he hit the ground, his arms automatically going around the other boy's waist. He blushed madly. 'What the hell is this feeling?!' The young hero thought frantically. 'I thought this feeling was only for Paige! But now… this boy is taking over those feelings!'

"Oh. Sorry." Ahku said, blushing lightly as he stood up off of Toan and helped Toan up.

"That's alright." Toan replied and smiled charmingly at Ahku, making the boy blush lightly again. "Well… let's get moving."

Ahku nodded and followed Toan happily. Together… they defeated monsters without breaking Toan's dagger or running out of arrows for Ahku. Once they retrieved Dran's Crest, they left the dungeons and went to the mayor's house.

"Ahku, I see you are well and have met Toan!" The mayor said happily.

Ahku smiled. "Yes Mr. Mayor. I am well. Toan found me."

'More like you followed me into the cave.' Toan thought, but smiled nonetheless.

"Good job Toan." The mayor said, patting Toan's shoulder gently. "Ahku, would you like to stay here with me?"

"No, that's fine Mr. Mayor."

"I promised Ahku I would help him find his father." Toan said.

"I see. Well… here's you some more supplies and good luck."

With that… the two young boys walked back outside and into Divine Beast Cave.

"Well… here's level three. Let's hope nothing bad happens." Toan said.

Ahku nodded, walking close to Toan. As soon as they entered level three, the fairy king popped up, Ahku yelled and clung to Toan in surprise. Toan grunted and wrapped his arms around Ahku's shoulders.

'I guess he doesn't know about the fairy king.' ; Toan thought. 'Stupid Fairy King. Why won't he leave me alone? He talks way too much.'

"I see you have a companion, Toan." The fairy king said.

"Uh… yeah I do. His name is Ahku." Toan replied, scared of the sparkling, knowing look in the fairy king's eyes.

After explaining everything about fighting and upgrading weapons, which Toan tried hard to listen to the fairy king, but that was hard considering Ahku was still clinging to him; Toan and Ahku finally continued their search for the younger boy's father and the Atlas.

When they came to level four, they fought the three skeletons and Ahku had to watch with anxiousness as Toan dueled against the captain skeleton. After he defeated the skeleton, Ahku ran up to him.

"Are you alright?" Ahku asked hastily.

Toan smiled up at him warmly, bending over, hands on his knees and panting. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Ahku blushed lightly. "Good. Let's move on."

Toan nodded and opened the chests and then followed Ahku up to the door.

Entering level five, Toan held back from screaming while the Fairy King talked about attachments and power up attacks. When the Fairy King left, Ahku giggled as he watched Toan.

"I swear… I'm going to scream bloody murder if he disturbs us one more time." Toan growled.

Ahku grabbed his hand. "Come on. Let's just move on."

Toan blushed, looking down at their hands, but followed Ahku nonetheless.

They soon entered level six and saw a tan colored cat with a bell.

"Hey… it's that cat again." Toan said.

Ahku blinked. "Again?" He asked as he watched the cat run off, stop and look at them, and then run off again.

"Yeah, I saw her before I ran into you." Toan replied.

"Hm." After that, they continued on.

Basement level seven, the Fairy King returned and told the two heroes about the back floors and then popped away.

"STUPID FAIRY, QUIT STALKING US!!" Toan yelled.

Ahku laughed and quickly fired a few arrows at the skeleton that was coming their way.

"Thanks." Toan muttered and started walking on, Ahku following. They soon entered a room and saw a huge blue fish, Opar. "What the hell is that?"

Ahku just gulped.

They soon finished the seventh level and left the dungeon. Ahku watched as Toan worked the magic of the Atlamillia in awe. After reopening Gaffer's wagon, they bought supplies and returned to the Divine Beast Cave.

On level eight, they ran into Seda. Ahku held onto the back of Toan's shawl as Seda asked Toan to give him the Atlamillia. Toan looked at the stone on his hand, and then up at Seda and shook his head slowly.

"I see… So you intend to use that stone to restore the world. A noble goal… But, even if you restore the world, the destruction could repeat itself, unless you defeat the Dark Genie. Unfortunately such a task is beyond your abilities. It is a being powerful enough to destroy the world in an instant. No weapon or man can stand and face it alone…"

"Geh!" Toan's eyes narrowed slightly. "We'll see about that." He muttered.

"I've come to this place, or rather this time for that stone… I need that stone. More than you actually. There is a great deal about that stone that you don't comprehend yet. Ugh!" The man doubled over slightly, his hands on his knees.

"Eh!" Toan's eyes widened and he stepped closer to the man.

The man with the short silver hair suddenly stood straight, his eyes red.

"Toan, look out!" Ahku yelled and grabbed Toan's hand, pulling him back to him.

"Heh, heh… pardon me. I do ramble on sometimes. Well, if you will not hand over the stone willingly… then I have no choice. … Let's see what you can do, as the one supposedly entitled to the stone!"

"Toan, be careful!" Ahku yelled again when Seda suddenly attacked him.

Toan dodged and jumped over Seda and landed behind him. Seda turned around and held his sword out. The two and slowly circled, then Seda held his sword up and swung at Toan, but the young hero dodged again and slide away on the ground. Seda smirked.

"Hmm, you did quite well. How's this then?" A purple ball charged in his hand.

Toan swallowed and stepped back, and then he noticed the cat and Ahku behind him. "Geh!" He looked back at Seda and quickly held his sword up just as Seda fired the magical attack. Toan fell to the ground just as the attack ended.

Seda smirked and walked toward Toan. Toan glared up at him and wiped the blood from his lip. Ahku fought back the urge to run over and attack Seda, knowing it would be useless and Toan wouldn't want him to get hurt, as they've spent many days fighting and saving each other's lives.

"Hmph, you amuse me boy. You can't even handle an attack as meager as this? You cannot be worthy of the stone. Huh!" Seda blinked when he saw the cat growling up at him and standing beside Toan, and then Ahku holding an arrow at the ready to fire at him. "Ha… ha, ha, ha, ha… It's not that you couldn't dodge… You simply didn't dodge… Deliberately. Fine then… That's it for today. I think I'm beginning to see why the fairies chose you. It will be amusing to see how well you do." With that, Seda turned around and started walking away. He looked over his shoulder at Toan.

"I will offer you some free information though. You cannot defeat the Dark Genie even with the stone. Not yet. If you have even a vague desire to defeat it, you must become stronger. Oh, I almost forgot… I have a gift for you."

Toan stood up and caught the item that Seda threw at him.

"Have that little one return you the favor." Seda said. "See you soon." He turned back around and walked away, fading slowly.

Toan looked down at the cat and reached down to touch it, but the cat ran off and turned into an Atla. The young hero blinked in surprise.

"Toan!" Ahku yelled.

Toan turned around only to be glomped by his partner in saving the village… now the world.

"Oh Toan! I was so worried he was going to kill you!" Ahku cried his arms around Toan's waist and head in his chest.

Toan blinked rapidly, before smiling and wrapping his arms around Ahku's shoulders and holding him while petting his head. "It's alright Ahku. I'm fine." He said.

Ahku looked up at him and blinked, a tear sliding down his cheek. Toan smiled down at him and lifted a hand, gently wiping the tear away with his thumb. Ahku smiled.

"Come on. Let's get a move on." Toan said gently.

Ahku nodded and put his bow over his shoulder. When the two learned they couldn't cross the river, they left the Divine Beast Cave and helped more people with their houses.

"Let's go check on my mom." Toan said and Ahku nodded and followed him toward Toan's house.

"Oh. You came in just in time. Look."

Toan and Ahku looked at the stray cat on the table and blinked.

"A little kitty cat wandered in here."

The cat jumped off the table and into Toan's arms and nuzzled him. Ahku smiled and petted her.

"Toan, let's give this kitty a name, alright?"

"Xiao! That's a good name. Your name is Xiao. Hi Xiao." Xiao just mowed at Renee.

Toan gave Xiao the changing potion he got from Seda and watched in amazement as she turned into a human with ears, claws and a tail. Ahku gripped the back of Toan's shawl.

"What…? What's this?! Whoa, I'm like, totally a human!" Xiao leaned toward Toan. "Wow, how did you do it? Master, are you a wizard?"

"No." Toan replied, looking over his shoulder at Ahku. Ahku shrugged.

"Oh well, never mind. Well anyways… Xiao wants to help master and master's boyfriend with the adventure!"

"BOYFRIEND?!" Both Toan and Ahku yelled at the same time.

"Please, can I? Please, please, please?! Say yes, say yes!"

"Uh… sure." Toan said, looking to Ahku, who just nods.

Downstairs, Renee sees Xiao, who's holding and nuzzling Toan's leg and Toan just rubs his head. Ahku couldn't help but feel jealous while watching.

"Oh, is this a new friend? I haven't seen her around here."

"Uh…" Renee smiled and walked away when Toan wouldn't answer.

'Toan…'

Toan blinked. "Huh?" Then blackness surrounded him and Ahku.

"Ha ha ha… It's been a while eh, Toan?"

"Not really." Toan grumbled to himself, Ahku smiled.

"Ah, so you have another ally to help you through your adventure. Now, let me give you some tips about allies."

'Oh damn. Not another 'tip'!' Toan thought wearily. Ahku giggled and Toan glared at him playfully. They continued to stare at each other, secretly knowing the other was beginning to fall in love with the other as the old fairy king gave his 'tip'.

"So long. Ha ha ha…"

Toan sighed in relieve and walked out of his house, Ahku following closely behind. "Stupid old fairy." The young hero grumbled. Ahku smiled. "Well… let's get back to the cave and continue."

"Yes." Ahku nodded.

"Ow!" Toan yelled when a mimic hit him. "Take this!"

Ahku sighed dramatically, watching Toan destroy the treasure box mimic.

Ahku shot at a bat while Toan fought another mimic a few rooms later.

After level nine, they helped more people and went into Claude's house, which Claude was in the shower.

"Eew!" Ahku hid his face in Toan's shoulder.

They gathered more supplies, since they now had a new team member, and returned to the cave once more.

In level eleven, the two heroes couldn't go and Xiao was summoned alone, so they waited outside the cave, sitting down and leaning against the rock wall next to each other, shoulders touching. Ahku shyly looked over at Toan and watched him. Toan's eyes were closed, feeling the light, cool breeze. He blushed lightly and smiled warmly.

A soft snore caught his attention and he blinked when he realized Toan was sleeping.

"Ack!" Ahku promptly fell over in surprise. He blinked and looked up at Toan and his eyes widened when he saw Toan falling toward him. "Toan!"

Toan's eyes blinked open just as their lips meet in a sweet, innocent kiss. He was lying on top of Ahku, flush against his body. Both their eyes widened and it took them a moment to register that they were kissing.

"Ack!" Toan yelped and quickly got off of Ahku, blushing. "I'm so sorry!"

Ahku slowly sat up, blushing as well. "I-It's alright."

Toan swallowed thickly and they were quiet the rest of the time until Xiao came back out triumphantly. After buying more supplies, the trio headed back into the Divine Beast Cave. They completed another level and helped more villagers and once again gathered more supplies. The rest of the levels were defeated without problem. Toan and Ahku were quiet and said hardly any words to each other.

As they walked into Paige's house, Ahku felt jealous again, knowing the girl had a crush on Toan. He looked away as the girl fastened the new pouch on Toan's belt. Toan saw the look in Ahku's eyes and had to hide a smirk.

"Okay guys. This is it, the Divine Beast's Chamber. Are you ready?"

"I am." Ahku replied.

"Yeah!" Xiao exclaimed.

Toan smiled and stepped up to the door, holding the key in one hand and his dagger in the other. The three slowly stepped inside.

"We'll have to work as a team!" Toan yelled as the Fairy King told them that Dran was being manipulated.

Toan and Ahku looked at each other and nodded. 'Here goes nothing.' They thought together. Ten breads and a bunch of scratches later, Dran was back to normal. Ahku clung to Toan's side as Dran flew them out of the cave. Toan grinned and held Ahku close.

"Well… now that everyone is happy and everything is back t-"

"Ahku, there you are!!"

Toan and Ahku both turned around to see a man that looked similar to Ahku and standing at least 6'1" running over to them.

"Papa, you're alright!" Ahku yelled and ran over to the man, glomping him.

Toan smiled, but he couldn't help but feel a little lonely, thinking Ahku was going to stay here while he went to save the rest of the world. He watched as Ahku pulled his father over to him.

"You must be Toan."

"Yes sir." Toan nodded.

"Thank you so much for everything you've done. Ahku tells me he wishes to join you on your adventure."

Toan looked at Ahku and Ahku smiled at him.

"I give him permission to go with you. But I ask you to please watch over him."

"Don't worry Sir. He's safe with me." Toan replied, looking at Ahku still.

"Good. Well… I have some things to take care of. Take care you two and good luck." He hugged his son one last time before walking off.

Ahku stepped up to Toan, who looked away. "Thought you'd be rid of me so easily did you?"

Toan smiled, still looking down. "I… I had thought you would stay home with your father."

"Nah, it's too boring here! I'm like you and want adventure!" Ahku smiled. He noticed how Toan kept his head down. "Toan… what's wrong?"

Toan stepped closer to Ahku and hugged him tightly. Ahku gasped softly and blushed as some of the villagers watched them.

"I don't know if I would be able to save the world without you Ahku." Toan whispered, one hand gripping Ahku's hair gently and the other around his waist, face buried in the other boy's neck.

Ahku smiled and wrapped his arms around Toan in return. "Of course you wouldn't have. We're a team, partners."

Toan looked at Ahku and grinned.

"Now… let's go to Mataki Village."

Toan nodded and the two let go of each other and he got out the map. Ahku placed a hand on Toan's shoulder as Toan placed a finger on the dot symbolizing Mataki Village.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mataki Village

Ahku and Toan looked around at the vacant area which used to be a village.

"Oh man." Ahku whispered sadly. "It looks like we're too late."

"Yeah, unfortunately we are too late." Toan replied. He then saw a boy on a hill. "Hey look!"

"What?" Ahku asked and looked to where Toan was pointing. "He's a survivor!"

"Hey wait!" Toan yelled when the boy turned and ran up the hill, and then chased after him.  
"Toan wait up!" Ahku yelled and chased after Toan.

"Whoa." Toan muttered when he a saw a tree house. He ran toward the ladder, but the boy suddenly jumped down in front of him.

Ahku stopped just a few feet behind Toan.

"What, who the…? Aha! You… You must be with that monster that ruined the village. I know I'm right!"

"What… no! No I'm not!" Toan yelled, putting his hands up in front of himself.

"You can't lie to me. That face of your's it's a villain's face. Get ready, the hurt's coming!"  
"Toan watch out!" Ahku yelled when the boy attacked Toan.

Toan dodged to the side, falling on the ground on his face. He scrambled out of the way and jumped up and kicked the boy down to the ground. Ahku smiled and sighed in relieve.

"Say, you, you're kind of strong. Hmph!"

Toan watched as the boy jumped up the ladder and looked down at him.

"Look, I'm not out by a long shot. My stomach's killing me. Just wait 'til I'm better. See ya then." With that, he walked into the house, only to come back out. "And hey, I'm only sayin' this once so you'd better listen. My name is Goro!" He turned again and walked into the house.

"What the…?" Toan muttered as Ahku walked up to him.

"Toan…"

"What?" Toan looked at Ahku and then looked to where Ahku was looking and saw something shiny on the ground. He walked over and picked it up. He shrugged after staring at it for a minute and pocketed it. "Come on… let's go find this Treant guy."

Ahku nodded and followed Toan.

"Whoooa!" Toan and Ahku said together as they stared up at the huge tree.

Then the Fairy King showed up, much to Toan's dismay.

"So… connect the river and Treant will be able to help us. I got it." Toan said. Ahku nodded.

"We'll do our best."

With that… the two friends made their way to the gate that leads to the Wise Owl Forest.

"Ack!" Toan yelped when a dwarf called Thursday poisoned him.

Ahku gave him a healing potion. "Something tells me we're going to need a lot more poison healing potions."

Toan stared at him. "…" Ahku just smiled and patted his head.

"Ahh!" Ahku yelped when another dwarf called Friday kicked him to the ground.

Toan glared at it and slashed it to pieces and helped Ahku up. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Ahku smiled at him, making Toan blush lightly.

"Eeeeeeew!!" Toan yelled in disgust when a Cannibal hit him with the goo.

Ahku couldn't help but laugh as he watched Toan try to clean himself off. "Here, use soap." He said between giggles.

Toan glared at him before smirking and pouncing on Ahku.  
"Eew gross!" Ahku whined.

Toan and Ahku stared up at the Owl curiously, wondering what the hell they were supposed to do to be able to go to the next level. Ahku looked at Toan after five minutes.

"What about those items we picked up from the enemies?"

"What items?"

Ahku dug into his pocket and held out the strawberry, shiny stone and pointy chestnut.

"Oh… those items." Toan muttered. "Well… we have no other need for them… so I guess we could try."

He then took the strawberry and held it out to the owl. The owl shook his head. Toan glared at the owl and took the shiny stone and held it out to the owl. The owl smiled happily and took the stone and opened the vines and flew up the small set of wooden stairs. Ahku smiled while Toan looked at him dully.

"Heh heh." Ahku giggled.

Toan couldn't help but smile. "Aww shut up." He said affectionately.

"Okay… here's what we got so far." Toan said as they looked at the atlas they'd gathered.

"Not much to work with." Ahku said. "We should wait until we have more."

"I agree." Xiao said.

Toan sighed. "Alright, but first lets go back to Norune Village and gather more supplies."

Ahku and Xiao nodded and they teleported to Norune Village.

"Okay… we're good." Toan said after buying more antidotes. "Let's go back to Wise Owl Forest."

"Toan… are you alright?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You keep getting hit by the enemy."

"Oh." Toan blinked at Ahku. "I'm just… distracted."

"Distracted by what?"

'Your beautiful face' is what Toan wanted to say, but he held his tongue. "I've just never been in a real forest before."

When Xiao was summoned to do level four alone… Toan and Ahku wandered around Mataki Village, talking about how they should connect the river to the Treant tree.

"We'll need a lot of river." Toan said.

Ahku nodded in agreement and suddenly tripped over a rock. "Whoa!"

Toan's quick reflexes made him turn to Ahku and he caught him around the waist and pulled him flush against his body before the other boy hit the ground.

"Careful." Toan whispered, feeling Ahku's hands gripping his shawl and shirt on his chest.

Ahku nodded slowly, staring up at Toan with a light blush. The taller boy had his own light blush. Neither of them moved. They just stared into each other's eyes, words not needed. Slowly, they started leaning toward each other, Toan's hands gently pressing against Ahku's lower back and gently pulling him closer. Their eyes slid shut as they felt the other's breath on their cheeks.

"I DID IT AGAIN!" Xiao suddenly yelled triumphantly.

"Aaah!" Ahku and Toan yelled, scrambling away from each other. They looked at Xiao.

Xiao tilted her head to the side. "What were you two doing holding each other?"

"Uh… n-nothing! We were doing nothing!" Toan exclaimed.

Ahku, blushing madly, was looking away from the other two. Xiao smiled and just said 'okay' happily. Toan sighed.

"Let's continue on." Toan and Ahku said at the same time.

And so… after getting more supplies, the trio once again returned to Wise Owl Forest.

After hearing the tale about Fudah, Ahku and Toan immediately knew that the boy they had seen when they first came to Mataki Village was Fudah's son.

They soon connected the two rivers and Ahku hid behind Toan when the Treant was talking. He gulped, thinking the sight a scary one. When the Treant sneezed to give them their gift for saving him, Toan and Ahku exchanged disgusted glances.

They soon entered level ten and as soon as they walked in, two wolves came at them.

"Toan, watch out!" Ahku yelled and Toan quickly dodged and defeated the two wolves.

They walked up to the door on the other side of the clearing… but couldn't pass.

"Hey look." Toan said and pointed his sword at the cave.

The two walked over and peered inside, but they saw nothing.

"Try playing that flute thingy." Ahku said and took the offered sword from Toan and the boy played the flute.

Ahku stared inside the cave and saw blue charge at them. "Toan, move!" He yelled and pounced on Toan as a snake flew out of the cave. Ahku rolled off of Toan and the other boy jumped up, taking his sword from Ahku.

Toan ran around the snake and jumped up when the snake charged at him again. After five minutes of battling the huge, blue snake, Toan finally killed it. Ahku ran up and glomped Toan as soon as the snake was dead. Toan smiled and held the other boy close. They weren't dating… oh no.

"Hey… look at that." Ahku said as he stared at the ground. The two let go of each other and Toan picked up the shiny object and looked at it. Ahku looked at the object in his hands. "It looks like something that might have belonged to Fudah."

"Yeah it does. Let's see if Goro might recognize it." Toan replied, looking at Ahku. The other boy nodded in agreement and the two headed back to Mataki Village.

Ahku and Toan watched as the Bone Necklace lifted into the sky.

Goro suddenly turned around. "I HATE YOU PA!!"

"EH!" Ahku and Toan clung to each other from the sudden out burst.

"…" The three stared at each other for a moment.

"What are you looking at?" Goro asked coldly. "Me, saving the world? Not likely. But I want to give it a shot, anyway."

Toan blinked and Ahku smiled and they let go of each other.

"Not for the villagers or for Dad… but for me! I'll fight for me!" He got out his hammer and swung it around. "I'll become Goro Might Hunter of Legend!"

"Cool." Toan grinned and looked at Ahku, who smiled and nodded.

"Call me whenever you're in trouble. I'll do better than you!" Goro exclaimed.

Toan blinked and looked down at Ahku again, who just shrugged, Toan shrugged as well and walked out of the area and back into the main part of the village.

They continued on with the Wise Owl Forest and restored most of the village. When Goro was summoned alone, Xiao wondered around the village and Toan and Ahku sat at the edge of the pond. Toan fished with the fishing pole he had got from Alnet in Norune Village.

After about ten minutes, he finally got a bite. "H-hey, I got one!"

"Eh?" Ahku looked at him and watched as Toan stood up, trying to reel the fish in.

But… he failed and started falling forward.

"H-hey, look out!" Ahku yelled and grabbed Toan's hand and pulled Toan back ward with all his might.

"Ouff!" Toan grunted.

"Ow!" Ahku yelped as Toan fell on top of him.

The two stared at one another and immediately when they realized they were once again in this position, they both blushed madly.

"S-sorry!" Toan exclaimed and started getting up, but his foot slipped in the mud and he fell back on top of Ahku and just like in Norune Village, their lips met.

Both boys stopped breathing and moving. They stared into each other's eyes, and slowly, Ahku leaned up, pressing his lips slightly harder against Toan's and closed his eyes. Toan swallowed thickly as he felt Ahku's hands grip his shawl gently and just as he went to close and eyes and kiss back-

"Hey… what're you two doing?" Goro asked as walked over to them.

"Eep!" Toan yelped and scrambled off of Ahku and once again lost his footing in the mud, but Goro grabbed his wrist before he could fall backwards into the pond.

"Careful idiot, the mud's really slippery."

"Gee… thanks… I didn't notice." Toan muttered as he helped Ahku up.

They both blushed again and looked away.

"Come on… I finished the level." Goro said.

"Alright… let's move on." Toan said and Ahku nodded.

With many waters drank and breads eaten… the four heroes finally made it to the place where the Forest Guard Dwelled. They bought a lot of supplies and upgraded their weapons and restored the village to the way it used to be, and then made their way to the Forest Guard. Toan planted the moon seed and then placed sun dew on it and the four watched as the plant made a stairway of leaves.

Once in the circular jungle area, they looked around. The Forest Guard suddenly jumped down, holding a boulder and threw it at them.

"Jump out of the way everyone!" Toan yelled and grabbed Ahku's hand and pulled him close and then jumped to the side with him.

"Ah!" Ahku yelped as they hit the ground, Toan's arm around his waist and practically on top of him.

Toan looked up to make sure Xiao and Goro were safe and smiled when he saw they were. The Fairy King showed up as Ahku and Toan stood up.

"Toan, he's behaving strangely. He's probably under the spell of the Dark Genie. You'll have to fight him."

"What?! You want me to fight that huge ape?!"

"We have no other choice." Ahku said.

Toan sighed and nodded as he looked at the Forest Guard. Goro did most of the fighting, seeming to have much more of an affect on the Forest Guard's feet. When the Forest Guard was defeated and he fell to the ground on his back, Toan and Ahku cautiously stepped over to him, arrow and sword ready, but facing down to the ground.

"Aah!" Both of them yelled and dropped their weapons and clung to each other when the Forest Guard sat up.

"Wh… whaaatt? What's happening to me?" He peered down at the two boys. "Who are you?"

Over the next ten minutes, Toan told the Forest Guard the whole story. He soon led them toward Brownboo Village. The ape picked up the boulder blocking the way and threw it. It made a huge rumble in the ground, causing Ahku to lose his footing, but once again Toan's reflexes caused him to catch the other boy before he fell. Both blushed lightly before letting go of each other.

The four took a deep breath.

"Brownboo Village… here we come." Toan said and stepped through the tunnel, followed by the others.

Toan's and Ahku's jaws dropped at the beautiful village. Together, they stepped onto the bridge. They walked around for a minute and Toan stepped up to the ladder and looked up curiously. He blinked when he saw two of the villagers and suddenly something hit his head.

"Ouch!"

"Toan, are you al- ouff!" Ahku gasped when Toan fell over and once again, on top of him. He looked up and the same thing hit his head and he as well fell over unconscious.

When the two woke up, they were tied to a log looking thing. Ahku was in front of Toan, chest to chest and his arms wrapped around Toan's waist. They blushed at this predicament.

"Hey! No! You gotta believe me!" Toan yelled when the chief of the village suggest sticking their heads under water.

The two watched as another villager came bouncing into the room. Toan looked down at Ahku while the three were talking.

"Are you alright, Ahku?" He asked quietly.

"Yes. My head hurts, but I'll be fine. What about you?" Ahku replied just as softly, his head resting on Toan's chest in pain.

"I have a hard head, so no problem for me, except these little… people." Toan said.

They were soon cut down, much to their dismay. As they had been rather comfortable being pressed so tightly together, not that either would admit it at this time. The two heroes were led to a room with a huge crystal ball in the middle. Ahku stuck close to Toan's side as they looked into the crystal ball.

"Hmm. I feel a tremendous power. This must be the power the boy was talking about."

"Is it the Dark Genie that our ancestors sealed away?" The chief asked.

"Probably." Theo replied.

Toan walked up to the villager. "Well… if your ancestors did it, why can't you?"

"What? You're telling us to seal that thing again?! No way, never. We could never seal that monster, not with the ability we have now."

The chief 'bounced' over to Theo. "Theo is right. Magic is indeed the secret power the Moon People have passed on through the generations. But as we lived in this land for so long, we seem to have lost that ability." He turned away and Toan glared at his back sneakily. "We just don't have the power to seal the Genies anymore…" He then turned back around and Toan had to straighten his face. "It doesn't mean it's impossible though."

"Well… what do you do then?" Theo asked, looking at the chief.

"There are no Moon People-"

The chief's voice faded as Toan sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked over at Ahku to find said boy looking at him already. Ahku blushed and looked away and Toan couldn't help but smirk slightly. They may be young, but that doesn't mean they couldn't flirt, right? After all, Ahku was only a year younger than Toan himself. The main hero shifted his weight onto one foot and uncrossed his arms. He pretended to not notice as his hand brushed against Ahku's.

Ahku blushed again and shivered when their hands touched. He looked at Toan, who seemed rather bored while the chief and Theo talked. Toan looked at Ahku from the corner of his eyes and smiled at him. Ahku smiled back.

"– We need to go to the moon!" Theo suddenly exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly.

Toan blinked and stared at him. "… How?"

"…" Theo sighed.

"People in Brownboo have always prepared for this day to return. We have a ship to take us to the moon hidden in a particular place." The chief turned away again and Theo turned toward the chief.

Toan sighed hopelessly and looked at Ahku. 'These 'little people' talk way too much.'

Ahku giggled, obviously knowing what Toan was thinking. Goro and Xiao, who had been standing on the other side of the room with the chief, watched their two friends.

The chief suddenly turned around stepped up to the little person in the dark green cloak.

"Bring the Moon Orb here!" He exclaimed.

"Roger!" The litter person replied with a salute and promptly hopped out of the room.

The chief turned to Toan and Ahku. "The orb of the moon is a sphere to move the Moon Ship. With the orb-"

'Not another lecture.' Toan thought irritated. 'He's worse than the Fairy King!'

Ahku grinned and patted Toan's back.

The littler person in green soon hopped back into the room empty handed. "Oh no! The Moon Orb is missing!"

Toan and Ahku blinked and looked at each other.

"What do you mean?" The chief asked turning to him. He turned to the people in the room. "Does anyone know where the orb is?"

"Nem, sir." The one in green replied. "The other day, Joska went to Queens to sell moon fruits."

Their voices faded again in Toan's head as he watched the scene unfold before him. Ahku stood closer then they were when they first were brought into the room. Toan could smell his sweet scent of flowers and fruit. A girly smell, but it suited Ahku. The chief suddenly turned to Toan and Toan walked over to him.

"It seems like we can't let you use the moon ship. Without the Moon Orb, we cannot operate the moon ship." The chief said.

"Say, why not go to Queens to find the orb." Theo asked.

"Oh, that is a good idea. You can find the orb on your own and then we can operate the moon ship. These kinds of things should be done by one, I suppose. And you'll return it after you're done with it."

Toan ignored them as he stared at Ahku, who was talking quietly with Goro.

"With them doing all of the work, what are you thinking?" Theo asked.

"Now, I will mark Queens on your map so you can go there. You better get moving soon. Off you go."

Toan blinked and looked down at the chief. "Oh… err… right." He nodded.

Ahku giggled and Toan scratched the back of his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 Queens

Ahku and Toan looked around before walking through the nearest door way.

"Um… something tells me there's supposed to be a city or something here." Ahku said.

"Looks like the Dark Genie got here first." Toan replied. "Let's go down to the docks."

Ahku nodded and, along with Goro and Xiao, followed Toan down the ramp and out to the docks.

"Ooh wow!" Ahku yelled and ran down with Xiao to the water. "It's the ocean!"

Toan and Goro ran down as well, only to a man standing on the docks. While Toan talked to him, Xiao and Ahku looked out to the ocean.

"My name is Toan. The other boy over there wearing the same style of clothes as me is Ahku, the cat-girl is Xiao, and this is Goro." Toan introduced them to the man, Rando.

After another few minutes talking, Rando invited them into his shop. Toan called the other two over and they followed the man down the docks and into his shop. Once inside, Rando fixed them all a cup of hot tea and Toan told him their story. The man happened to notice how Toan and Ahku unconsciously sat close together. He couldn't help but smile.

"I see… Maybe it's lost in the Undersea Treasury." Rando said standing up and walking over to the window.

"What's the Undersea Treasury?" Toan asked, standing up as well.

"It's a Shipwreck at the bottom of the Queens Sea. Most merchants in Queens use it as a warehouse. But it's changed lately. Now there are monsters everywhere." Rando explained. He watched as Toan looked back at Ahku and Ahku nodded.

"That giant monster that attacked Queens must be the cause of it." He continued so the two wouldn't think he somehow knew of their feelings for each other. "Today, it's so dangerous a place that we cannot even go get our merchandise. Do you still want to go there?"

"We have no other choice." Ahku replied standing and walking to Toan's side.

"Ahku's right. It's our mission to seal the Dark Genie away again." Toan said.

"All right, I'll help you. Come, follow me." Rando sighed.

The four followed the shop owner back out to the docks and up to a strange, small, submarine looking thing.

"This Queens is a town of merchant traders. Some items we handle are really rare and expensive. Such expensive items need special care in handling. The safest place to keep such items in Queens is…" He swallowed slightly, trying to think of a way to explain it. "It's kind of a huge safe at the bottom of the sea. But you're wondering why the ship sank there, aren't you?"

Toan couldn't help but be curious, and nodded his head.

"It was about 100 years ago. The queen reigning over Queens passed away. And that was when the townspeople, who adored the queen, sunk her favorite ship along with her. That's the wrecked ship at the bottom of the sea ear Queens. When Queens revived as a merchant town, the late queen's sunken ship started to serve as the Undersea Treasury."  
"Wow." Toan whispered to Ahku. Ahku nodded in agreement.

"Sounds a bit disrespectful, but merchants are practical. They make the best of any situation…"

"Okay… but… uh… just… how… are we going to get down there?" Toan asked.

"What? Oh… how are you going to get there?" Rando turned and walked over to the huge hunk of metal floating in the water. "Take a look at that. It is the submarine Turtle that makes trips to and from the Shipwreck."

"… That small thing carries expensive items?" Toan muttered.

Ahku chuckled and playfully hit his arm. They followed Rando over to the ramp connected to the submarine.

"This is what merchants use to ride to and store valuable items in the treasury. There, it's all your's. It only carries two people, so you have to go alone with someone from your group." Rando said with a knowing smile.

Toan blushed lightly, knowing Rando knew about his feelings for Ahku. "Okay… thanks. How do I operate it?"

"It's easy. You just get in and it will take you to the Shipwreck. It was designed for the merchants who know little about machines and are only good at counting money. I'll be in my shop, so stop by if you need anything. My store carries lots of stuff. I'll give you a hand, but I have to charge you for the goods. Even at times like this, a merchant is a merchant. Take care."

Toan sighed with relieve as he watched Rando walk away. "It's about time. I thought he'd never stop talking."

Ahku shook his head at Toan.

"What?" Toan asked.

After getting supplies, he and Ahku got into the submarine, but with the Fairy King's magic, they would be able to call on Goro or Xiao is they needed them. Once in the Shipwreck, they stepped up to a huge hook.

"I guess that's what we're going to be looking for this time: A hook." Toan said and got on it, then helped Ahku on it and held him close by the waist.

They walked through many hallways and then entered a room and saw two Gunnies and a Corcea.

"I was beginning to wonder if there were any monsters." Ahku said as they defeated the three monsters.

"Damn… I can kill these monsters with only two swings of my sword." Toan said after killing another Gunny.

Ahku smiled thoughtfully. "You're getting stronger." He replied, thinking about what Seda had said to Toan in the Divine Beast Cave.

Toan nodded. "I am."

"Aaw!" Toan cooed sadly as he stopped running.

Ahku stopped only a few feet ahead of him and turned around and walked up to him. "What's wrong?"

"My Dran's Feather wore out."

"Gah!" Toan yelled when the Gunny shielded itself and the young hero had to draw back quickly, his Serpent's Sword on the brink of breaking. He repaired it quickly before killing the Gunny. "Stupid monster."

Ahku giggled and shook his head affectionately.

As soon as the finished level one and had the hook attached to the pulley, Toan turned to Ahku.

"Shall we continue on?" He asked.

"You're the leader. I'll follow you wherever you go." Ahku replied.

Toan smiled and pulled Ahku by the waist to him and stepped onto the pulley.

"Up we go." Toan said.

Level two they met a new enemy: Cursed Rose.

"Ack!" Toan yelled when a Cursed Rose hit him with the goo while he was charging for a wind attack that Dran had taught him. "Stupid flower!" He yelled.

Ahku laughed and killed the flower while Toan used the soap and then killed the Gunny that he had meant to use the wind attack on.

They soon found the hook and got the entire Atlas on that level and returned to Queens.

After the first seven levels, Toan had returned King's House back to normal.

"I don't like this guy." Ahku said as they walked up the steps to King's House.

"I know. But I just want to make sure he has everything he needs." Toan replied as he walked into the house, Ahku following close behind.

Toan and Ahku watched as Stu whispered into King's ear and soon the two were sitting on the couch.

"Here you go, in appreciation of your hard work. Please, take it."

Toan looked down at the lamp before looking up at King and shaking his head. "I can't take this."

"Eh…? You tell me you don't want it? Why?"

"Err… well… "

"If you don't have a good reason, then you must accept it. You don't want to embarrass King by going without letting me return the favor. Then please accept this and be on your way."

"Okay." Toan sighed and stood up and picked the lamp up, only to drop it. He watched as everyone winced and when he went to pick it up, but stumbled back when pink dust suddenly blew up everywhere.

Ahku stood up to check on Toan and blinked when he saw the genie girl. Toan and Ahku watched as the female genie talked to all the criminals.

"Eh?" Ahku gasped softly when the genie picked King up in the air.

She suddenly looked at Toan. "Eh?!" Toan stepped back, slightly afraid. Ahku stood behind him.

"Well… come along." Ruby grabbed Toan's hand and dragged him outside on the balcony.

Ahku, jealous, followed them a little mad that this genie was 'flirting' with Toan.

"No need to be jealous… What's your name?"

"My name is Ahku." Ahku replied a bit colder than he intended.

"You don't have to be jealous Ahku. I'm not going to still your boyfriend from you." Ruby winked.

"Eh!" Ahku and Toan blushed.

"B-but… we're not…!" Ahku stuttered.

"It's alright! There's no need to be ashamed. I think you two are rather cute together." She giggled. "Alright, I'm in! Just give me a holler when you need me!"

"W-wait a minute…!" Toan yelled, but she disappeared into a pink puff to join the others with the fairy king.

Toan and Ahku sighed hopelessly. They were the only one's that didn't think each other as boyfriends.

Layer 10 wasn't as hard as the layers they'd been through already.

"Argh! Get back here you stupid skeleton!!" Toan yelled, swinging his Serpent's Sword at the Captain monster, but it only continued to jump backwards and make Toan follow him.

"Heh heh heh!" Ahku giggled as he watched.

When Ruby was summoned to layer 12, Goro and Xiao sat and watched the sea while Toan and Ahku walked around the city, talking to the citizens they had already saved. They also walked around opening chests and bought items they needed. After they were done with that and Ruby still hadn't returned, the two heroes sat on the rim of the fountain and talked.

"The sound is so calming." Ahku said softly, looking up at the clear sky.

"Yeah it is." Toan agreed just as softly.

"And it so warm out."

"Well… this is the coast." Toan said chuckling. He looked over at Ahku to see a soft flush on his cheeks and a sweet smile. The breeze gently blew through his hair, so he had a hand holding some strands behind his ear and he continued to stare up at the sky. 'He's so… beautiful.' He blushed lightly.

"Eh?" Ahku looked at Toan and dropped his hand. "Toan, are you alright?" He asked.

Toan smiled warmly. "Yes. I'm fine."

Ahku blushed lightly at the way Toan was looking at him. "Oh. Good. I was worried that you might be getting a fever-"

Toan placed a finger on Ahku's lips to shush him. Ahku blinked and watched as Toan slowly leaned forward, his finger going under the smaller boy's chin and tilting his head up slightly. Slowly, their eyes closed and they leaned toward each other, lips parted ever so slightly. Both were blushing warmly when they felt each other's breathes on their cheeks.

"Uh… guys?" Goro said.

"Aaah!" Toan yelled in surprise and promptly fell backwards into the fountain, getting soaking wet.

Ahku looked back at him and giggled while Goro rolled his eyes and Xiao just stared confused.

'Can I not get one kiss from him?!' Toan yelled mentally. He sighed as he sat there in the cold water.

Ahku stood up and held a hand out to him, which Toan took gratefully. The smaller boy helped him up and climb out of the fountain.

"Come on. Let's go to your house and get you dried up." Ahku smiled. "You two stay here when Ruby comes back."

With that, and not waiting for answer from everyone, Ahku opened the map and pointed to Norune Village while taking Toan's hand into his.

Once in Toan's house, Renee gave her son a towel and Toan walked upstairs to get out of his wet clothing. Ahku helped Toan's mother wash and dry Toan's clothes. While the clothes were drying outside, Ahku walked up to Toan's room.

"Are you decent?"

"Kind of." Toan replied almost grumpily.

Ahku chuckled and walked up the rest of the stairs and blushed when he saw Toan sitting on the bed in nothing but a towel. He was shivering slightly.

"Are you… cold?" Ahku asked.

"Only a little." Toan replied and watched as Ahku walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"Why don't you get under the covers?" The smaller boy asked.

Toan blinked. "I didn't… think of that."

Ahku smiled and shook his head. "Silly."

"Hey… that's so not true!" Toan grinned.

The smaller boy smirked. "Oh yeah? Then how come every time we almost kiss you end up falling into water?"

"Well… that's… I…" Toan stuttered bushing.

Ahku giggled. "Admit it, you're goofy." He stuck his tongue out at Toan.

"Oh I am, am I?" Toan asked, smirking.

"Yes you are."

"If I'm so goofy, then you wouldn't care if I did this!" Toan yelled and pounced Ahku, straddling him and pinned him to the bed with his wrists.

"Meep!" Ahku yelped in surprise and looked up at Toan wide eyed.

Toan smirked down at him in triumph.

"Well…what're you going to do, Goofy boy." Ahku smirked back.

"I'm going to… TICKLE YOU!!" Toan yelled and started tickling Ahku, laughing maniacally.

"Ahh! Nooo!" Ahku laughed loudly, squirming and pushing against Toan's chest.

Toan laughed and continued tickling the smaller boy until both were out of breath. He stopped and stared down at Ahku, hands on either side of the smaller boy's head, both panting. Ahku stared back up at Toan, hands remaining on the hero's bare chest. When they realized what position they were in, both immediately blushed and scampered away from each other. Toan scrambled to the top of the bed and Ahku to the end of it, and promptly fell off.

"Meep!" Ahku yelped and fell to the ground.

Toan smirked and crawled over to the end of the bed and looked down at Ahku. "Who's the silly one now?"

"Oh shut up." Ahku muttered, blushing.

They were soon back in Queens, and dry on Toan's part, and made their way back to the Shipwreck. Ruby, Goro and Xiao were waiting in the shop near the dock.

"Alright guys, let's go." Toan said.

They soon had Basker's Store completed.

"This is a powder that can make any woman beautiful. Give it to your girlfriend. She'll love it."

"…" Toan looked at Ahku. 'What girlfriend?'

Ahku just giggled.

Soon Queens would be back to the way it should be after Toan defeats the boss of Shipwreck. As the two walked into the Cathedral and Phil walked up to them, Ahku couldn't help but notice how cute Phil is; and Toan couldn't help but be jealous when Ahku blushed lightly.

At the Divining House, Ahku almost punched the old lady when she jumped on top of Toan's head.

"It's so sad." Ahku whispered, staring out at the sea at dusk after defeating Saia.

"Yeah it is. Even though Ruby and Xiao did most of the work, I still feel bad."

"Well… you were never able to get close enough to her to strike." Ahku said. He looked at Toan and noticed how the orange and red hues complimented Toan's physique. 'He's so handsome.' Ahku thought with a light blush.

Toan looked at Ahku and blinked blankly at the way Ahku stared at him. "Uh… Ahku… are you alright?" Toan asked leaning toward the other boy.

Ahku blushed and looked away. "Yes. I'm fine." He replied and looked at Toan again.

Toan grinned. "Good… I thought maybe the humidity in the air might be getting to you."

Ahku giggled and shook his head. "No."

"Stop shoving me." Xiao whispered to Goro.

"What're they saying to each other?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know. I can't hear anything." Goro replied.

The three were hiding behind some crates, watching Ahku and Toan.

"You know Toan, after we finish saving the world and everything… I was wondering… if… maybe…" Ahku paused, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Hmm? If maybe what?" Toan asked, tilting his head.

"Ah… never mind." Ahku replied, shaking his head and looking down. He folded his hands behind his back.

"Ahku…" Toan whispered, reaching up and cupping Ahku's cheek, gently making him look up at him.

Ahku complied and looked up at the other boy. He blushed lightly at the handsome smile Toan had on his lips. The hero turned to Ahku completely and gently made Ahku turn toward him. He slowly leaned down, the finger tips of his other hand sliding down Ahku's arm and then laced their fingers together. The smaller boy stared up at Toan.

"Wow… such a perfect moment for their real first kiss." Ruby whispered. Goro rolled his eyes and Xiao's tail swished back and forth excitedly.

Ahku's other hand gently gripped Toan's shawl as their lips came closer. Their eyes closed and their lips parted slightly, anticipating the moment when they would finally have a real kiss. But… like every other time they would almost kiss… something interrupted them. A seagull flew down and almost ran into them.

"Toan look out!" Ahku yelled and pulled Toan down, both of them falling to the ground, Ahku on top of Toan this time.

Ruby, Goro and Xiao all kneeled down and bit back their laughter.

'Dammit.' Toan groaned, his head falling backward on the dock.

Ahku sighed. 'Another romantic moment… gone to waste.'

So… they all made their way back to Brownboo Village now that they had the Moon Orb.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 Sun and Moon Temple

Toan and Ahku stared up at the Chief as he held the Moon Orb up to the sky. They watched in awe as a yellow beam shot out of the yellow sphere. A few minutes later, nothing happened.

"……" The chief waited. "……" And he waited. "...…" And he waited more. "Mmmm? That's strange. Nothing's happening. It's not working." He turned to the two heroes that stood below.

Toan sighed heavily and ducked his head. Ahku patted his back comfortingly. As soon as the chief jumped back down, they all walked back into the house and talked about this strange event. Ahku and Toan looked back and forth as the Chief and Theo debated on why the Moon Orb wasn't working and what they should do about it. Soon, the Chief looked at Ahku and Toan.

"Will you go to the Sun and Moon Temple?" He asked.

Toan and Ahku looked at one another and nodded. Toan looked back at the small… creature.

"We will."

"Then… as the chief… Theo will go with you." The chief said.

"What? Nem, sir, that's just…" The other creature sighed and walked out of the house with Toan and Ahku.

They soon arrived at the Sun and Moon Temple and started making their way up the steps.

"Danger is ahead of you." A voice said.

Toan, Ahku and Theo stopped and looked around.

"If you want to stay alive, turn back… now."

Toan turned to the voice to see a tall, dark skinned Indian looking man. Theo turned as well. The three walked down the steps and walked over to the man.

"Oh! So you know something, eh? What's happening in this Temple?" Theo asked.

"This temple, it's full of monsters. The evil from the sky did it. There's no doubt. The village, too… he destroyed it."

Ahku looked at Toan, who looked back at him and they nodded at each other with serious expressions.

"His evil's strong. No one can defeat it."

Theo and Toan looked at one another. "It must be the Dark Genie… meaning that Muska Lacka was destroyed too. Oh, Muska Lacka is the village of Sand Warriors, west of this temple." Theo turned back to the man. "Are you from Muska Lacka?'

"Yes, I uh… I'm Ungaga. I'm not a very strong warrior. I couldn't protect the village. It was my responsibility. I was the only one who survived. It's so shameful."

"Ungaga…!? Wow, I know that name! That's the name of the strongest of the Sand Warriors. Cool!"

"I'm not cool at all." Ungaga whispered, hanging his head in shame. "I'm weak… to weak."

"Come on, let's go together!" Theo exclaimed.

Toan and Ahku looked at him.

"With Ungaga with us, we'll have nothing to worry about."

"I'm weak. I'm not a warrior. If I go, I'll be useless. I won't be a burden. I won't go."

Theo blinked as he stared up at Ungaga. "…" He turned to Ahku and Toan. "Ahku, Toan… I need to talk to Ungaga for a while. Could you please go take a look in the Temple on your own?"

"Sure." Toan replied and Ahku nodded in agreement.

"I just can't leave a person in this state alone. I'll stay here with Ungaga. Please, go ahead."

"Okay." Toan shrugged and walked up the stairs with Ahku.

Together, the two heroes entered the temple.

"Damn. I hate those bugs."

"I hate the mummies." Ahku replied.

Toan looked at Ahku. "…"

"Stupid mummy, die!!" Toan yelled, swinging his sword at the mummy.

Ahku smirked when the mummy finally died. Toan turned to him, panting.

"You're right. I hate the mummies too."

Ahku nodded.

When Goro was summoned to the dungeon, Ahku and Toan sat on the other side of the stairs from Ungaga and Theo.

"You know… from here on out… this adventure will be very dangerous." Toan said.

"I know." Ahku replied simply.

The hero looked at him. "Aren't you… nervous… or… afraid?"

Ahku looked back at him. "I am a little."

"Then why don't you go back to Norune Village?"

"What?" Ahku blinked.

"Ahku… I really don't think you should stay with me anymore."

"… Why not?"

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"And you think I want you to get hurt?" Ahku asked in return.

"I'll get hurt one way or another."

"So will I. You can't stop that from happening."

"I can if I send you back home."

"I don't want to go home!" Ahku yelled standing up. "Toan, I'm not a girl! I'm stronger than you give me credit. I stay with you because I like you!"

Toan blushed lightly.

"If you don't want my help then fine, I'll go home." With that, Ahku walked away.

Toan sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Good going lover boy." Ruby said, floating behind Toan.

Toan glared at her.

Through the next few levels, Toan and Ahku didn't utter a word to each other; and Xiao and the others began to worry. In fact, both the boys were taking their anger and tension out on the monsters, making their way through the dungeons quick. Ungaga was soon summoned to the dungeon alone and Toan and Ahku spent the time separate from each other.

Toan sat on the steps of the temple alone and emotional. 'Dammit. Doesn't he understand how much I care about him? I just… I don't want something to happen to him.' Toan sighed and propped his elbows up on his knees and folded his hands together, resting his forehead on his hands. 'If something were to happen to him… if he were to get hurt badly… I would never forgive myself. He means so much to me, as a friend and as a… loved one. All that time we spent together… everything we've been through… I would never change anything in the world about them.'

Toan stood up and made his way to the village to walk around. He walked slowly, hands behind his head as he stared up at the sky, which was slowly turning to dusk. He sighed.

'I don't get it. Why's he so determined to stick with me if it's just because he likes me? Is it so he can help save the world or what? And does he like me as just a friend… or more? I mean… we've kissed so many times. Even if they were just accidents, I still felt something in them. Each time my lips touch his… there's a spark… and I can't help but shiver. It's like we're meant to be together… like soul mates or something… as corny as that sounds.'

As Toan neared the Oasis, he saw Ahku sitting by the water with his legs drawn to his chest and his arms crossed over his knees. The other boy's back was to the young hero, but Toan could tell something was on the object of his affection's mind. He sighed again. He must have really hurt Ahku's feelings this time; and he felt really bad about it… and guilty.

Ahku sighed heavily. He knew he shouldn't have yelled at Toan like that, but he couldn't help it. Toan had really hurt him by saying that he didn't want him to continue traveling with him.

'What the hell's wrong with him?!' The young boy thought. 'After all we've been through, he has to go and say that! Doesn't he realize how I feel about him?! He probably doesn't. He's probably straight and just playing with me.' Ahku couldn't help but feel like someone had just crushed his heart. "Stupid jerk." He whispered and sniffled. 'After all the times he's kissed me… and all the time's he's hugged me… why… why doesn't he want me around anymore? Did I do something wrong? Is he tired of me?'

Ahku stretched his legs and lay down on his back, hands behind his head. He sighed again. He felt tears stinging behind his eyes.

'It can't be. It feels so good to be around him. I care about him so much. I want to protect him. I want to hold him and be with him forever. Is that so wrong? Does he… hate me so much… to just… hurt me like that? No… that can't be right. The way he smiles and looks at me… the way his lips feel against mine.' Ahku lifted a finger to his lips and caressed his bottom lip slightly.

"Why can't I be happy?" The boy whispered as a tear slid down his cheek and hit the ground beneath his head.

Toan felt his chest clench when he heard that. He was currently behind a tree near the other boy, watching him. 'I really messed up.' Toan thought sadly. 'I have to apologize to him.'

Just as Toan stepped out from behind the tree, Ungaga and the others showed up.

"We're ready to go on." Ungaga said.

Toan jumped and looked at them. "O-okay. Um… Ahku, let's get going!"

Ahku sat up and then stood. The others watched as he walked past Toan without even glancing at him. Toan sighed and followed after the other boy.

While making their way to the door that would lead to the next dungeon, Toan finally lost his nerve and grabbed Ahku's wrist, pulling him back into his chest and wrapping his arms around his shoulders, holding him tightly to himself.

"Eh!" Ahku gasped softly when his back hit Toan's chest. "T-Toan, what're you doing?"

"Forgive me." Toan whispered. "Please Ahku, forgive me for hurting you."

Ahku swallowed.

"I want you to be with me, but I don't want anything to happen to you. I would never forgive myself if you got badly hurt."

The other boy smiled. "Toan… something will happen anyways. It may be good or it may be bad. You can't stop it from happening."

"But… you mean too much to me."

The younger hero slowly turned around and placed his hands on Toan's chest. "Do you mean that?"

"Yes. Of course I mean that." Toan whispered. He pulled Ahku closer, wrapping one arm around his waist and the other stroking Ahku's hair.

The smaller boy smiled and nuzzled his face into Toan's neck. "I forgive you." He whispered.

They stayed that way for a little while, just basking in one another's warmth and affection. Just as they looked at one another, and slowly neared each other's lips, Ungaga appeared and opened his mouth to ask them why they were taking so long.

"…" He closed his mouth and stared at the two.

Ahku sighed while Toan looked as if he was about to hit something.

"Forgive me. Did I interrupt something?" The tall man asked.

"No. You didn't interrupt… anything." Toan said as calmly as he could.

Ahku pulled out of Toan's arms and walked up to the door, followed by Toan and Ungaga.

The two entered the Coffin's Chamber and walked up to the steps. The coffin lifted.

"Whoever disturbs my sleep must be punished with death!"

"Uh… Toan… I don't like the sound of that." Ahku said, putting a hand on Toan's bicep.

"Don't worry." Toan said.

The coffin opened and smoke came out and took the shape of a human shadow.

"..." Ahku looked at Toan. "Don't worry, huh?!"

"Heh heh heh." Toan chuckled nervously.

"What the hell is up with this guy?! He just won't die!" Toan yelled as he struck at the coffin.

"Just keep hitting him!" Ahku yelled back.

Toan struck again and the coffin fell to the ground.

"Told ya." Ahku smirked.

Toan glared at him playfully. "Oh shut up."

The stairs appeared and the two walked up the stairs case and then down into the basement.

"Wow." Together, they stared up at the Moon Ship. Then the fairy king appeared.

"What a beautiful ship. Moon people sure know how to make a masterpiece."

Just then, the building began to shake.

"Hurry Toan and Ahku, get on the ship!" The fairy king yelled.

Toan nodded and grabbed Ahku's hand and they ran up the long flight of stairs and to the floating stones that led to the ship. Ahku swallowed.

"Will you be alright?" The older hero asked the younger.

Ahku nodded and watched as Toan carefully ran from one stone to the other and then followed. The two jumped to reach the ship as the last stone fell. Toan just barely reached with both hands and Ahku reached with one. Toan hauled himself up and sat up on his knees.

"Toan, help me!" Ahku yelled when he suddenly slid back down.

"Ahku!" Toan yelled and grabbed his hand just as he slipped. "Hold on!"

They stared into each other's eyes as Ahku's hand began to slip from Toan's.

"Please don't let go!"

"I won't, Ahku, I won't!" Toan shut his eyes tightly as he held back tears. He felt himself start to slip.

"Toan…" Ahku whispered, tears streaking down his cheeks.

"No! No Ahku! I won't let go!" Toan yelled. The younger boy's hand slipped more.

"Toan… I love you."

"Ahku…"

Ungaga ran over and grabbed Toan around the waist as Ahku's hand slipped.

"Nooooooooooooooo!" Toan screamed. "Ahku…"


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5 Yellow Drops

Toan stepped off the ship slowly, head hung downward. He didn't pay attention as the Moon people spoke about the chief being gone or about welcoming them to Yellow Drops. At the sound of ringing, he looked up and watched as their guide spoke on the phone and then said he had an emergency and left.

"Toan…"

Toan looked up at Ungaga's voice.

"We need to walk around and figure out what we're supposed to do here."

The young hero nodded and followed the others. As they walked, Toan noticed doors on each side of the center building. Curiosity got the best of him and he decided to enter one. The others followed close behind him.

"This is the factory that our boss is so proud of."

Toan blinked at the stranger's voice and looked down.

"What do you think? It's something, isn't it?" The stranger turned to the hero. "I am Ledan. I am in charge of this factory. I was told about you. It's nice to meet you." Ledan reached up with his hand.

Toan took Ledan's hand into his and shook it.

"But I heard there was someone named Ahku. Where is he?"

Toan looked away. "He… he fell… when the Sun and Moon Temple collapsed while he were flying out."

"Oh. I am terribly sorry about your loss."

The young hero's hands clenched into fists in frustration and anger at himself for not hanging onto Ahku's hand.

"Oh? Samba is supposed to be your guide." Ledan looked around for Samba. "He's not around."

"He said he had an emergency."

"Well, then… I will take his place and guide you."

"Thanks."

"So I hear you need to know about the Sealing Technique. That is a secret skill from ancient times used by our ancestors. Maybe our boss knows." He lifted a hand and directed to the inclined plane that lead to the center of the factory. "Shall we go?"

Toan nodded and they walked down the plane. As the hero looked around, Ledan told him about the factory and the boss. Afterwards, they walked to the entrance to the Moon Sea that would take them to the Coliseum where the boss was.

'Freaky place.' Toan thought as he returned for the third time to the Moon Sea. 'I wish Ahku were here. This would be a lot more fun with him.' He added sadly.

The other heroes watched as Toan killed monster after monster, taking his depression and anger out on them.

"Poor Toan. It must have been really hard on him to have lost Ahku." Ruby said.

"Yeah, it was hard on master."

Goro sighed. "He'll get over it." He said, but the others knew he missed Ahku as well.

"_Please don't let go!" "I won't, Ahku, I won't!" "Toan…" "No! No I won't let go!" "Toan… I love you." "Noooooooo!" _

Toan sat up with a gasp, panting and sweating. He sighed as he noticed his surroundings and relaxed. "Dammit."

"Toan, are you alright?" Ruby asked as she knelt down beside him.

Toan looked up at her. "Yeah, I'm fine. Did you complete the dungeon?"

Ruby nodded and they stood up and made their way to get more items.

"So… what're we putting together?" Goro asked.

"It looks like a robot." Toan replied.

"… Oh."

The other three just stared in wonder as Toan directed the parts in the, hopefully, proper order.

_'I wish Ahku were here. He'd know how to do this better than me.' _Toan thought depressedly.

Level eight was a surprise to the group. They found a strange person laying in the middle of a crater. Toan walked up cautiously. He reached down and poked the person and jumped back when the person sat up.

"Huh?"

"Uh..." Toan gulped nervously.

"What's happened?"

"Er..."

The two looked at each other and Toan relaxed.

"Oh that's right. During the test flight, the body fell apart. Darn... I wonder what went wrong. In theory, it was supposed to be perfect. And I thought I was a part turn into a weird ball... maybe it was just my imagination?"

The person stood up and turned to Toan.

"Oh? And who are you?"

"My name is Toan."

"Well... anyways... let's go back."

Toan blinked, and then shrugged. "Okay."

Back in Yellow Drops, Toan explained everything to his new friend Osmond. He then proceeded to tell them about his project 'Sun-Giant'. They agreed to join forces and win at the Colissium to get the Pez Sphere. Afterwards, Toan returned to the craters. He did a few more craters before returning to the factory and putting more things together. The others watched this quietly, each one thinking about their time with Ahku.

Ruby sat down on the end of a walkway and stared down at the 'robot'. Her thoughts resided on the time she called Toan and Ahku boyfriends. She smiled.

_'He'd blushed so profusely I thought he was a tomato there for a moment. Ah... but neither of them had denied it.' _She smiled. _'They loved each other. I could see it in their eyes. Oh... love...' _The genie sighed. _'I wish I can know love someday. It must be wonderful... yet painful. Poor Toan. He never got to tell Ahku how he feels for him. At least Ahku was able to admit his love for Toan. They just never had the chance to show each other just how much they love one another.' _

"And yet I feel something will happen."

Toan looked down at Ruby. "Did you say something?"

The purple haired genie shook her head. "No. I said nothing."

Meanwhile, Xiao was walking around the factory. _'I wonder if Master Ahku is still alive.' _She thought, her tail wagging slowly from left to right. _'He and Master Toan were very close. So close... they were more than friends or brothers. I envy them for being able to feel that way about one another. And yet they hid their feelings. I wonder... why would they do such a thing? I've never experienced something like that. I want to know... love. It looks so... joyful... and... it looks like it brings... happiness. Will I ever know something like that?' _

Goro was sitting in one of the houses, munching on some weird fruit. His thoughts resided on his father. _'Why did he have to do that? It's not fair. I need him.' _He sighed. _'That's two people. Pa and Ahku. At least I'm not the only one sad. Toan, Xiao and Ruby are sad as well. Especially Toan. He must've really loved him. But... is it even right to love someone you're own gender? I don't think it is. Is it even possible to love at the age they are? It seems... improper... or... what's the word I'm looking for? It's not... possible.' _The young hunter grunted and one again bit into his fruit, which tasted... strange.

Ungaga stood on the other side of the factory, thinking about his love back in Muska Racka. _'I can understand how Toan must feel. I coud see his love for Ahku in his eyes. And I can see the pain he is feeling in his eyes as well.' _The warrior stared at the leader of the group sympathetically. _'He must feel so... lonely... and weak. It'll take him a long time to get over this. He might have jumped down after Ahku without a second thought had I not held him back. I feel a little guilty for that. But the world needs him. The world needs him just as much as Ahku did. And I'm sure Ahku would have said the same thing if he were still alive.' _

Toan, of course, would have disagreed with the two. He would have gone down with Ahku had he had the chance to.

When Osmond was summoned alone, Toan sat in the factory looking over the atlas he had gathered through the ten levels.

_'I never should have said that to him.' _The young hero thought painfully. _'After all we went through, after all the times we've helped each other... I go and say I don't want him to travel with me anymore. What kind of person am I?' _Toan gave a heavy, shakey sigh.

Osmond soon returned and Toan decided they needed to do some shopping and visit some other places. So, after buying some supplies, the sad teenager got out the map and chose where to go next. After visiting Norune Village and doing a little selling, Toan made his way back to the Moon Sea.

Through the next two levels, Toan didn't fight as much. And when he did, he got hit a lot.

Soon the Sun Giant had his head, torso, waist, a full arm and an almost full leg. Toan stood on top of his head talking with Osmond about the Sun Giant. One of the other... creatures... came over and yelled up to Osmond about 'tickets'. Toan blinked. What tickets? The young hero had thought curiously. The two jumped down to the floor and Osmond took the tickets. When Osmond reached up to shake Toan's hand and Toan reached out to Osmond's hand, Osmond slapped the admission tickets to the Coliseum into his hand.  
"..." Toan blinked.

Another level later and the Sun Giant had a full body with only two pieces missing.

"Dammit!" Toan shouted when he got knocked down by a Crescent Baron. "Mother f..." He stopped there, knowing Ahku, if he were there, wouldn't have liked hearing him swear.

The Moon Giant was finished except for the Sun Orb. So Toan figured he'd better go to the Coliseum now. Walking into the arena, Toan looked around amazed, and then he noticed the big ox looking guy.

"I have to fight HIM?!" Toan yelled and looked down at Osmond.

"Toan, the prize is the Sun Sphere. We have to fight."

Toan sighed. "Okay."

"No problem right?"

Toan looked at the Minotaur Joe and gulped when the minotaur swung his axe around and stomped his feet.  
"Heh heh. Sure. No problem." Toan said nervously.

The bell rang and Osmond turned away.

"You go first Toan."

"Eh! B-but...!"

"If it gets too tough... switch to me."

Toan looked at the minotaur, which was charging at him, and gulped thickly again.

"Aaaah!" Toan screamed as he was flung back by the axe. He sat up and shook his head dizzily. "Dammit... Ahku... I need you." He muttered and got up.

Another half an hour later and Minotaur Joe fell unconcious to the ground. Toan bent forward with his hands on his knees and panted.

"Oops! Finally, the earth-shattering fury of the indomitable Minotaur Joe is quenched! He has fallen!"

As the announcer continued speaking, Toan sighed and stood straight, not paying attention to one word. 'The Steel-Hearted Beast Master'. Strange nick-name. Was Toan's thought on the title.

"That was easy, huh Toan?" Osmond said.

Toan glared down at the Moon-Creature and snorted.

After assembling the Sun Sphere to the Sun Giant, Osmond gathered his men and gave them their mission. Once Toan gathered supplies, he and the moon people got into the Sun Giant.

Meanwhile:

Ahku sneakilyf followed Seda in Dark Heaven Castle.

"My castle... it sure has changed." Seda said to himself.

'His castle?' Ahku blinked and slowly followed him, trying not to make any noise.

"Simba! What're you doing here?!"

Ahku gave a soft gasp. 'These two know each other?'

"That's my line. You're the one who's unexpected here." The Fairy King said.

"You haven't changed." Seda said affectionately. "Well... maybe you're a little older."

"Of course. It's been 400 years."

'400 years? How old is this guy?'

Ahku continued to listen in on the fairy king and Seda's conversation. After Ahku had fallen, the fairy king had saved him and brought him with him to the Dark Haven Castle to await Toan's arrival. The young boy's heart was beating rapidly, unable to wait to see Toan again.

Back with Toan:

The Sun Giant flew through the purple and red clouds, but when they got through, they were in for a surprise.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6: Dark Heaven Castle

Floating in the air was the Dark Genie with the human general in his hand.

Toan stopped the Sun Giant and waited to see what the genie would do. Soon they were in an all-out battle against the genie. Toan punched and kicked the purple skinned genie. When the genie fired a magical attack at them, Toan guarded. At Osmond's commaned, the Sun Giant used the Sun Cannon and destroyed the genie.

"Boss look!"

Toan gasped. The East Army general was still alive. He held up a mouse and spoke.

"After all, a mouse is just a mouse." He flung the mouse away.

Toan growled slightly.

"I congradulate you for coming this far. Well done. I really have no tangible physical form."

Toan listened as the dark genie told them his story and his plan. Spreading his arms, a blue and purple light came out from behind him and wrapped around the Sun Giant.

"Die!" He lifted his arms again and gathered purple energy and destroyed the machine.

"Aaaah!" Toan and the moon creatures fell, but the young hero and Osmond were caught by Dran.

The flying dog like creature carried the two to Dark Heaven Castle. Once Dran flew off, Toan ran into the castle, followed closely by Osmond.

The young hero looked around while walking through the short corridor and into a room. When he spotted Seda, he stopped. Seda told them about the dark genie. Toan looked in surprise at Seda when he was told that he had created the dark genie. He then told Toan his story.

" ... Aggh! Awwgh!"

Toan gasped.

"I have no time." Seda panted. "The dark blood running through me is taking over. Ugh, if he controls my mind... I will no longer be me."

Hearing the evil laughter, Toan swallowed.

"Seda!" Toan yelled, seeing Seda lose more control.

"Ugh... Toan... go back into time to when I created him." Toan's eyes widened when Seda drew his sword and held it up. "I can't give up this body... yet..." He then stabbed himself in the stomach. "Agh!" He held his hand up, creating a time portal. He said the spell known as The Forbidden Spell. "Walk, Toan, into the cursed past... erase he existance. I trust you will know what to do there. Follow the Fragments of Memories I left in the Gallery of Time. They will show you what you need to do. Now! Go!"

Toan nodded and ran along the white and purple beam. He then jumped into the clock, unbeknowst of the person that followed him.

Five Years Ago:

"What the hell is that thing?" Toan muttered to himself, looking at the masked creature. After destroying it, he continued on. "Oh great... another flower."

After finishing that level, Toan decided to take a break and left the dungeon.

"Fairy king?!" Toan yelled.

"Hello Toan." The king smiled.

"I have to say... this is the first time I've been happy to see you." Toan said as he walked up to him.

"Oh... I bet there's someone else you'd be happy to see." The fairy king said.

Toan frowned. "You've got that right." He sighed. "I should've held on tighter. I never should've made him do that alone."

"Had you held on, we would have both fallen; and I didn't want that." A soft, gentle voice said from behind Toan.

Toan looked up slowly. _'That... voice.' _Toan thought. "Ahku...?" He slowly turned around.

There stood Ahku, smiling like nothing happened that separated them. "Hello... Toan."

"You're... alive?"

"The fairy king saved me." Ahku replied, slowly making his way toward Toan. "You don't seem happy to see me?"

Toan's eyes widened, and then he promptly pulled Ahku into his arms, holding him tightly around the waist and burying his face into the other boy's hair. Ahku smiled and sighed happily, nuzzling Toan's neck and gripping his shawl and shirt.

"You have no idea... how much I've missed you." Toan whispered. "I missed your warmth, your voice, your smile. I was so... so worried... so afraid... so weak." His voice began to choke up and his body trembled slightly.  
"Toan..." Ahku whispered, gently pulling away slightly. He reached up and cupped Toan's cheek with a hand.

Toan leaned into Ahku's hand, a tear sliding down and into the younger boy's palm. The older boy opened his eyes and looked down into Ahku's eyes, only to widen his eyes when Ahku kissed him. His heart skipped a beat and a soft blush colored his cheeks. The blue orbs were covered as Toan closed his eyes, kissing back softly.

Ahku's hand slid up to his hair from his cheek, knocking Toan's hat off as the kiss deepened. Their lips moved against each other, an occasional lick and meeting of the tongues. He wrapped his arms arouned the taller boy's neck as he felt Toan's arms go around his waist. Both their hearts were beating in sync with each other, breaths mixing and chests rubbing against each other slightly. Toan's hands caressed Ahku's back slowly and gently. He moaned softly against the younger boy's lips as he felt Ahku's hands massaging his head and nipped Ahku's lower lip. He shivered at the soft gasp Ahku made.

Ahku pulled away from the kiss, panting. He looked up into Toan's eyes.

"Wow." The taller boy whispered breathlessly.

Ahku smiled. "Didn't think you'd ever get to kiss me did you?"

"No. I was disappointed every time something inturrupted us." Toan grinned.

Behind him, the others stood watching. Ruby was smiling happily, Goro had rolled his eyes and looked away, Xiao was giggling, Ungaga was hiding his own smile and Osmond was wandering who Ahku is. The smaller boy wrapped his arms around Toan's waist, sighing happily into the taller boy's chest. Toan's arms wrapped around Ahku's shoulders, one hand stroking his hair slowly, gently.

"I hate to break up this happy reunion, but you boys still have a genie to destroy." The fairy king said.

Toan resisted glaring at the old fairy. Instead, he calmly, reluctnatly, let go of his love and nodded. 

18 Years Ago:

"Eew! I hate it when those stupid flowers goo me!" Toan yelled.

Ahku smirked. "You're the one who didn't move in time."

Toan glared at him playfully.

"And bad news 'dear'. We don't have any soap." The smaller boy said this with a smile.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope."

"Great. Remind me to buy some from 'Mr. Fairy'." Toan muttered.

Ahku giggled.

23 Years Ago:

Toan looked down at the floor and looked at his love when Ahku placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey... I noticed something." Toan whispered.

"What is it?"

"The floor... with every memory we go to... bits and pieces of a red carpet seem to appear." The hero explained.

"Hmm. You're right." Ahku said.

"Well... lets get on with it." Goro grumbled.

Toan nodded and started walking, Ahku close behind.

"Ugh... I hate this living armor things." Toan groaned, rubbing the small of his back while sitting on the floor after being knocked down.

Ahku walked up to him and kneeled down after destroying the living room. "Are you alright?"

"Besides my hurt ego... I'm fine." Toan replied.

Ahku chuckled and helped him up.

Toan walked into the next room and upon seeing another living armor, he threw a bomb, promptly destroying it. He smirked in triumph. Ahku glared at him.

"Cheater."

"Stupid map..." Toan grumbled. "All the way at the back of the dungeon."

"Hey!" Ahku yelled and grabbed the map from Toan's hands, which were about to tear the map up. "We might need this later." The younger boy said and put the map in his pouch.

Toan shrugged and kissed Ahku's cheek.

38 Years Ago:

"Eeeeeeeew! Get it off!" Ahku yelled after a Curse Dancer fell on him when killed.

Toan shoved the Curse dancer and watched it disappear. Ahku whimpered, dusting off his close.

"Gross!" He whimpered.

Toan chuckled and hugged his little love. "Come on. Lets continue."

51 Years Ago:

"Wahoo!" Toan exclaimed when his sword was ready to go up a level.

66 Years Ago:

Toan and Ahku worked together in getting through the level as they did before Ahku fell off the ship. They talked about Toan's adventure while they were separated.

102 Years Ago, 109 Years Ago, 122 Years Ago, 140 Years Ago, 151 Years Ago:

THe next few levels went by without much ado. Toan and Ahku let the others handle most of the work and solving.

162 Years Ago:

"God I hate these card guys!" Toan yelled when a Joker turned his back on him. "Goro! Kill this bastard!"

Ahku's eyes widened slightly when Toan cursed. Goro came out and killed the Joker and then smirked at Toan.

"What's the matter? Can't handle him on your own?" The warrior asked.

Toan glared at him slightly. "I can. I just don't like him."

Ahku chuckled when the two glared at each other and looked away.

"BITCH!" Toan yelled when the Big Mimic slapped him down. He got back up and promptly killed the chest.

Ahku backed away slightly.

"It's alright." Toan whispered. "I'm cool. I'm cool." He soothed a hand over his shirt.

205 Years Ago:

"Ruby... you can have this dungeon." Toan said as he took Ahku's hand and kissed it. "I'm getting a little frustrated and need a break."

"Okay!" Ruby exclaimed with a wide grin.

208 Years Ago:

The two heroes walked into a room and saw two big, blue abamonible snow men looking enemies.

"Uh... Goro... you can have these guys." Toan said.

Goro rolled his eyes.

213 Years Ago:

Goro and Xiao did a lot of this work, since Toan wasn't able to kill the Linches.

225 Years Ago:

"Eep!" Ahku yelped when they saw the dragon.

"Well... this'll be fun!" Toan grinned.

238 Years Ago:

Toan sighed as he sat in the realm of the fairies, poisoned. They had no antidotes, so he couldn't fight, Ahku wouldn't let him.

249 Years Ago:

"Hm... a dungeon full of mimics. Fun." Toan muttered.

Ahku giggled.

"Alright guys. Only a few more dungeons after this... then we face the Dark Genie. Be ready." Toan said. He felt a small, smooth hand go into his and smiled at Ahku.

Ahku smiled back and nodded.

300 Years Ago, 310 Years Ago, 322 Years Ago, 340 Years Ago, 356 Years Ago:

Ahku giggled as he and Toan lay outside the castle talking quietly. His head was on the heroes stomach and his hands were playing with his love's shawl. Toan was running a hand through the smaller boy's hair affectionately and using his other hand as a pillow behind his head. The next few dungeons summoned only their companions, and so the two were spending time together, alone.

"Hey... Ahku?"

"Hmm?" The younger hummed, eyes closed and listening to his love breathing.

"After all this... will we still be... you know... together?"

At that question, Ahku's eyes opened and he sat up between Toan's thighs. "Of course we will!" He blushed. "That is... if you... want to stay together."

Toan sat up as well, wrapping his arms around Ahku's waist and nuzzling his face into his love's neck. "I want to stay with you, forever. I've never felt like this with anyone." He whispered, his warm breath on the other's neck making the smaller boy tremble pleasantly. "I love you Ahku."

Ahku smiled, wrapping his arms around Toan's shoulders and kissing the side of his face lovingly.

"Hey... after all this is over... and we go back home... would you... like to live with me?" The elder boy whispered.

Ahku blinked. "Toan... are you... serious?"  
"Of course I am." He pulled away and looked up at the boy in his lap. "After all we've been through... its so painful to be away from you. I could've sworn I'd died inside as I watched you fall into the-"

A soft, warm finger against his lips made him stop talking, and it was his turn to tremble.

"Toan..." Ahku whispered, moving his hand to stroke Toan's cheek. "I would very much love to live with you... but until I'm old enough, my father doesn't want me leaving the house. The only reason he let me come with you, was because he knew you would protect me and I had dreamed for so long of adventuring the world. You helped me make that dream come true, even if it is to safe the world. I've learned so much on this... mission, if you could call it that. I found friends, learned how to fight better, learned different cultures... and found someone to love. If you're willing to wait a few more years for me, then I will be willing to wait for you as well."

Toan felt his heart swell with affection and love at the younger boy's words. He had almost forgotten that his younger love was only fifteen. He smiled. "I understand, love." He whispered and kissed Ahku deeply.

They kissed deeply and lovingly for a long time, both panting and flushing lightly. Their tongues twisted and danced together, rubbing and caressing. When they pulled their lips away from each other, they smiled.

"Hey love birds." Osmond said from behind them.

Ahku looked over Toan's shoulder while Toan looked over his other shoulder.

"We're done with our whole being summond thing. We're ready for the next level." He explained.

Ahku stood up from Toan's lap, and then helped the hero up.

"Alright."

With that, the three went back inside.

386 Years Ago:

"Gawd I hate those Black Dragons! Such bastards!" Toan yelled as he picked up the clock hands.

Ahku smiled and giggled. "Well... Dragons are known to be the most ruthless and violent creatures."

Toan scoffed. "I'll show them ruthless and violent." He muttered.

A few minutes later, they walked into another room that had a Black Dragon, Linch and a Alexander.

"Ah hell no!" Toan yelled and opened the Atlas and then ran out of the room, pulling Ahku along behind him.

Ahku giggled and held his love's hand.

400 Years Ago, Night of the Incident:

"This is it guys." Toan whispered, holding Ahku's hand tightly. Together, they touched the clock face.

They looked around the hallway, and then started walking.

"Heh heh. You want to break the rules and change history?"

The evil voice made Ahku jump and grip the back of Toan's shirt.

"Interesting. Lets see how you do."

They looked down both ways amd entered the room.

The two hid behind pillars across from each other, watching and listening to the events that unfolded infront of them. Toan snuck behind a bed, closer to Seda. Ahku's eyes widened as another Sophia walked into the room. Toan once again snuck behind another pillar, closer to Seda and the two Sophias.

'Toan!' Ahku yelled in his mind as Toan ran out and pushed the assassin away, falling to the ground himself. Ahku couldn't help but smile slightly. 'Clumsy.' When the assassin froze Toan, the smaller boy made to run out, but his love's eyes told him to stay back, so he did.

"Wh-who are you? Did you come to kill me too?"

Toan's eyes widened and he backed away as Seda stepped closer, he held his hands up in a defensive manner. The room changed as purple lights flowed from Seda's body.

"Toan!" Ahku yelled as he ran out from behind the pillar and into Toan's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7 Dark Genie ( Home Finally )

"Toan!" Ahku yelled as he ran out from behind the pillar and into Toan's arms.

They held each other close as a blinding light flashed and Seda became the Dark Genie. When they opened their eyes, they stood infront of a huge, purple, winged demon genie. Ahku studied the Dark Genie as Toan listened to the enemy babble about existing without end while human's hatred ran pure.

"Toan, I know what to do!" Ahku yelled after the two jumped out of the way when a hand suddenly came up from the ground, separating them. "The jewels on his hands! They signify the attributes of our weapons!"

Toan smirked. "Great thinking, love!"

Ahku smiled and nodded.

"Wind! Wind! Ice! Wind! Ice! Ice!" Ahku yelled ten minutes into the battle. He was standing on the sidelines, watching the attributes of the Dark Genie's hands and yelling them out to Toan.

The others were watching through a water puddle the Fairy King had made. They watched anxiously as Toan quickly changed the attributes of his sword according to Ahku's instructions.

"He's changing!" Ahku yelled. "Thunder!"

The Dark Genie suddenly scoffed and flapped his large wings, knocking Toan down with a huge wind. "Bastard." Toan muttered, getting back up.

Another ten minutes later, Toan was almost panting.

"Is he dead yet?!"

"... No! He's still standing!" Ahku replied.

"Ugh!"

Twenty minutes later, the Dark Genie began fires purple lights from his forehead. Toan quickly leaped out of the way.

"Uh... Ahku... babe... what's he doin?!"

Ahku blinked. "Eh heh... I don't know!"

( AN- Ahku: watching DarkEgyptianGoddess5 yell and scream curses while trying to defeat the Dark Genie ... turns to the reader Because our dear authoress kept losing the game, we are going to skip to the ending. And she doesn't want to ruin the ending for those of you who have yet to play or finish the game. So... )

Ahku and Toan soon walked through the gates of Norune Village. Toan stretched and breathed in the fresh air he grew up breathing.

"Ahhhhh! Its feels so good to be home!" He exclaimed.

Ahku smiled and nodded. "Now for a bath, and a nice long nap."

"Definitely." The older hero agreed.

A moment of silence passed between the two as they watched the sun slowly rise. Slowly, their hands touched and their fingers interlaced together as they turned to each other. Toan looked down into Ahku's eyes, the younger's eyes shimmering with wet tears. He smiled and lifted a hand, stroking his love's cheek.

"Don't worry. We'll see each other again possibly tomorrow or later tonight." Toan whispered.

Ahku nodded and smiled back, pressing his cheek into the warm hand.

"So, how about a good-bye kiss?"

"Silly Toan."

Toan blinked.

"It's not a good-bye kiss." Ahku whispered, leaning up and brushing his lips over Toan's. "Just a good-night kiss."

Toan smiled, wrapping his arms around his younger love's waist and pulling him close and kissing him softly, lovingly, deeply. The bright rays of the sun flooded over the green grass of the village and the wheels of the windmill started turning slowly as the villagers began to awaken.

Slowly, the two heroes separated and kissed gently one last time, before going their separate ways. Their companions had returned home as well, each of them promising to visit each other every now and then.

Through the years, Ahku and Toan stayed with one another. They fished and worked together to help the village continue to function. Ahku may have been young, but he knew he loved Toan with all his heart. They had been through thick and thin, protecting and helping each other and their companions to save the world and rid of the evil that was the Dark Genie.

All and all, everyone lived happily ever after.

Kiss Me - Sixpence None The Richer

Kiss me out of the bearded barley.  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass.  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step.  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight.  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor.  
Lift your open hand.  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,   
Silver moon's sparkling.  
So kiss me.

Kiss me down by the broken tree house.  
Swing me upon its hanging tire.  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat.  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map.

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight.   
Lead me out on the moonlit floor.  
Lift your open hand.   
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,  
Silver moon's sparkling.  
So kiss me

AN: For those of you who are disappointed not have read any sex... don't be so down. There's a bonus chapter.

Thank you for reading my story. It's the first fanfic I've ever written on a game. Please review. LAV TO ALL MY FANS!


End file.
